


Forever and Then Some

by BearlyMadeIt



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Comfort, Dark, Death, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Ghosts, Growing Up, Heartbreak, Humor, Infinity Gems, Insanity, Loneliness, Ouija, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rebirth, Space Magic gone horribly wrong, Team as Family, Teen Romance, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyMadeIt/pseuds/BearlyMadeIt
Summary: Little did Tony Stark know of the stones.Little did he know of the consequences of using them.If only he were dead.---Morgan Stark slammed the Ouija board onto the table, staring daringly at her friends. "I swear, I see my dead Dad every night!" She said, knowing exactly how she sounded. Pretty mad indeed.





	1. Chapter 1

Watching Pepper tug Morgan into bed, Tony's heart broke all over again.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Pepper whispered softly, ruffling through her hair before getting up. With one last glance, she slipped out the door. Closed it carefully. Walked away.

Tony remained. He watched his little girl like nearly every night. And like nearly every night, he watched her gaze move and rest on him. As if she could see him, which he knew was impossible, and yet… yet, he felt as if watched. Weren't there stories of people able to see ghosts?

He snorted at the thought. Tony Stark considering all those psychic lunatics suddenly actually saying the truth.

_The Ghosts of your loved ones are all around us! _

_For just your credit card number I can get into contact with them!_

As if. Yet, him being here, him watching his loved ones, him feeling as if watched… wasn't it evidence enough? Some of those lunatics had to be telling the truth. Or none of them actually knew, just making guesses upon guesses.

Closing in on Morgan, he pressed an unfelt kiss against her small head. "I miss you." He whispered lowly and waited until she closed her eyes, finally fell asleep.

Afterward, like usual, he floated through the wall, off towards Pepper. His poor, strong, lovely, perfect Pepper. She never showed any sign of seeing him. Just went on with her life, as if he was thin air. Read through her books, browsed dating sites to his eternal dismay, because who could ever replace him, watched old recordings of them, flipped through photos, slept.

Just life moving on.

Like it should be.

And still, he was here. Watching. Existing on.

\----

Morgan Stark, 6 years by now, sleepily tapped into the kitchen. Stopping at the counter, she got her chair and climbed onto it, carefully looking around.

Where was the cookie jar?

She needed cookies for breakfast. She had woken up wanting cookies for breakfast, so she would get cookies for breakfast. As long as her mother wasn't yet awake, no one would stop her. No one.

Not seeing the jar, she grumbled lowly.

"Friday? Where are my cookies?"

"I'm not sure you should start your day with cookies." Friday replied, making her pout.

"Friiidaaay?" She pleaded with the voice, waiting calmly.

If Friday could sigh, she would, right? Her mom always sighed when she stared at her with pleading eyes. Sighed and gave her whatever she wanted. Most of the time. Or just send her off sulking, not caring for her wants and fits.

"To your right." Friday eventually replied, making a sly smirk appear on Morgan's face. Perfect.

Climbing onto the counter, she opened one of the cabinets and found the cookie jar. Just one, she told herself, while opening it.

Three cookies later, she sat on the counter, her legs dangling off, holding the jar and nibbling on her fourth.

"You are a really naughty girl." Her dad suddenly said, making her yelp and drop the jar, which of course clattered to the ground and sprung into a thousand pieces.

Her mom was by her side in what felt like an instant, carefully navigating the shards on the ground.

"Morgan!" she scolded, angry already.

"There was… I just… Dad was…" Morgan stammered together, staring at her father, who leaned against the counter opposite of her, a frown on his face, his head tilted.

The anger on her mother's face faded instantly. Replaced by the hurt Morgan hated to see so much. She hadn't wanted to make her sad again. At times, she could hear her cry at night. Things were especially bad around Dad's birthday. Or the day he had left. Or the day they had exchanged those rings. Oh, there were too many bad days, to be honest.

Glancing at the counter again, her father was still there. Why couldn't her mother see him? He was right there!

Her mom pulled her off the counter and into her arms. "We talked about this, Morgan. Dad isn't around anymore."

But… he was right there, watching them.

Still, Morgan understood enough to know what she had to say.

"I know." The small 6-year-old said. "I just miss him so much."

Her mom sobbed and she hugged her, as good she could. If only she hadn't said anything. In the meantime, she glanced at the counter, her father gone. Maybe, he couldn't take mom crying, just like her.


	2. Chapter 2

Unwrapping her last gift, a sleek and beautiful knife, Morgan glanced at the runes on it curiously.

"Okay, guys, who gifted her a dagger?" She heard her mom ask in the background, while she weighed the silvery 'dagger' in her hand. The hilt fit oddly well into her hand, despite being too big for her.

"It's finest Asgardian weaponry." Not-so-fat-anymore Thor proclaimed proudly. "The little lady has to be able to protect herself!"

"By slicing throats and throwing daggers?" Her mom asked dryly, while Morgan raised the dagger.

Getting onto her feet, she took hold of the hilt, but before she could throw her new lifesaver, Thor was by her side.

"You have to hold it differently. That way you'll just hurt yourself." He said gently, took the dagger from her, and showed her how to hold it. Morgan smiled brightly at him, taking her dagger back all too eager. She glanced around, at all her friends and family friends invited who were either busy talking (if they were grown-ups), playing, or eating cake. Her gaze moved on until… the wooden wall. No one too close. Perfect for a test throw.

She copied the gesture Thor had shown her and threw the dagger, which flew way off.

Peter pulled MJ against him at the last possible moment, watching a dagger fly past them, hit the wall, and clatter to the ground.

"I think we stand in a dangerous spot." He joked while MJ looked around bewildered.

"No dagger throwing, Morgan H Stark!" Pepper scolded upset, stalking past them to seize the dagger.

"But Mooom! Thor put so much thought into it!" She pleaded, earning a hearty laugh from Thor. "He could show me outside?" She offered happily, using her puppy dog eyes on her mother.

A groan was all she ever got as a reply, which she interpreted as a yes, snapped her birthday present from her mom and dashed outside, Thor on her heels.

"Okay, young lady…"

The next ten minutes were spent dagger throwing against a tree nearby, Morgan never managing a hit. The dagger always fell to the ground. Going to retrieve it one more time, her gaze moved upwards to the sky. The stars were invisible to her with all the surrounding light.

"… if you tilt the dagger a bit more…" Thor went on, oblivious of her absent thoughts.

"Thor?" She interrupted him, looking up at her God-friend.

"Yes, little lady?"

"Can we fly a bit?"

Thor looked conflicted for a split second until a smirk sneaked on his face. "Don't tell your Mom." He whispered conspiratorially and raised his hand, his ax flying into it.

"Never would!" Morgan promised by all things important to her and a moment later, the Asgardian took a hold of her and then…

Then they were up there, above the trees, getting closer to the stars.

She screamed happily, clinging onto Thor, while looking around, the cold wind blowing in her face, her heart beating like crazy. Was Dad up there in the stars right now? Could he see her better? He hadn't been around at all today, which seemed odd. He had always been on her birthdays. Maybe he would show up later on. As one final present, so to speak. The best one of all.

Far too soon, Thor got back onto the ground, landing close to their lake. Morgan took a few wobbly steps towards the shore, staring at it. "Dad could fly too, right? With his suits?" She asked, trying hard to remember. Those memories were already fading. She had been too young back then. Besides, he had barely worn his suit in front of her. The suit had been part of another life, he had always said. In the movies about him, he always wore one.

"Yes, little lady." Thor said softly, stepping beside her and placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "He was a good man." She smiled quietly. A good man. He was the best of all.

"Are those we lost with us? Every day?" She asked in a quiet voice. Who to better ask than a God? Thor didn't look at her. He stared out at the lake. Mom often sat here, talking about things long gone.

"I think they are always with us. As long as we remember."

Morgan hummed. "Then all I have to do is not forget Dad?"

Thor looked at her, a faint smile on his face. "Indeed. Anyway, little lady, raise your hand like I do when I call out for Stormbreaker and think of your dagger."

Morgan frowned. Why should she…

Yet, she did as told. Raised her hand, thought of the dagger, and suddenly it was there, flying towards her, the hilt landing in her hand.

"Oh my God!" She squealed excitedly. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, or should I say oh my Thor?" She burst into laughter, her sadness from a mere moment ago forgotten.

\----

Tony leaned against the outer wall of his house, right beside Pepper who leaned in the doorway, both watching her little girl doing dagger-throwing.

"You hate the present." Tony said amused. An Asgardian dagger surely had its uses. Like analyzing it to try to understand its 'magic'. Maybe Tony could have created something similar. The coming when called trick wasn't too hard anyway.

"God, she'll hurt herself." Pepper whispered. "Which idiot gifts a dagger to an eight-year-old?" She asked, sounding way too exhausted for his liking.

"Hey. She'll manage. You know she will." He said softly, wishing more than anything she would be able to hear him. Or even better see him. "Besides, you can lock the dagger away. Just need a strong enough container." Which shouldn't be hard. His garage was full of stuff.

She sighed again, muttering something beneath her breath before she raised her voice. "Morgan! Come back inside!"

Morgen looked into their direction, and he could see her face light up. "Okay!" His little girl yelled back and made for the house, sprinting towards them. Thor followed with a laugh on his lips. Pepper smiled and turned away, entering the house again. Morgan slowed coming closer to the patio. She looked straight at him. A happy smile on her lips, in her eyes.

"Did you see me up there?" She whispered, full well knowing she couldn't talk to him loudly.

"Yup. And your mom would be upset." He scolded her with a smile. Morgan didn't even look sorry. She just grinned happily.

"Happy Birthday, Morgan." He said softly. She wanted to reply something, but Thor reached her, a hand resting on her shoulder. "Let's go inside, little lady. I think your mom has hired a wizard. Not that any of your silly wizards could show me a good trick but…"

A wizard?

Tony turned, walked right through the wall, and stared at a sour-looking Stephen.

"Oh my god, I love you, Pep." He said way too excited and leaned back to enjoy the show.


End file.
